User talk:Cloverfang
Hi, welcome to Warriors Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Sparrowsong page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 22:21, 20 August 2009 Pencil It should be under the bar that says 'community.' --Sparrowsong 23:09, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Logo I think it would be a picture of a warrior cat. Jane Volturi Sparrowsong 17:34, 21 August 2009 (UTC) RE I don't know what you mean. But you can upload any picture like you do in Warriors wiki. Mossflight 18:15, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Dark Forest/Place of No Stars??? Hmm, good question. Do you know which one it's usually called? I think it's usually called the Place of No Stars, but I'm not sure... --Sparrowsong 01:55, 23 August 2009 (UTC) There is now a poll on Talk:Warriors Characters Wiki. Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 18:56, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Charart Problem Ok I can't put any color on the lower part of her body because it's cut off. I didn't use the regular blanks because I figured I might as well make some cat blanks of my own. Only the head, top part of chest, and the neck and back are shown. I'm really sorry! If you want to change your description, go ahead. It might take me a couple days because I'm not that great at coloring pixelated pictures. Sorry again! --Blackclaw 20:38, 23 August 2009 (UTC) How I made them? I just drew cat outlines. I've done a blank before, but it got declined (on Warriors wiki) --Blackclaw 20:52, 23 August 2009 (UTC) hey! Hey clover,what's up?I saw you where a roll backer on here and wanted to say hi. May Starclan light your path, --Firepelt 21:18, 23 August 2009 (UTC)FirePelt Thx! Yeah,I do like it here already.(Twithchs whiskers in amusment)I think you got the hi part across to me.LOL.Anyways,Hi.May you have many moons of peace. May Starclan light your path, --Firepelt 21:29, 23 August 2009 (UTC)FirePelt Charart Problem... again. I can't upload the file. I might have to wait until my com lets me. Oh and just to let you know, I'm not that great at making calicos, but I did my best. Not a lot of shading is on it. Sorry! --Blackclaw 14:39, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Here is my terrible picture: --Blackclaw 15:54, 24 August 2009 (UTC) If you want me to change it to another description, just say so. It's horrible, isn't it? *tail droops* --Blackclaw 15:55, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks, but I've seen so many great calicos on Warriors Wiki, it makes mine look.... terrible. If you have some trouble uploading your image, it might be it's not the right file type, or you just have to wait. --Rainwhisker 12:34, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I wish I could get As all the time... I feel like in every class, there's someone smarter than me... You started school already? I start school September 9th. I know Mistyfur hasn't started school yet; she lives in NYC. --Rainwhisker 00:57, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I prefer living in the suburbs... in NY. --Rainwhisker 12:37, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Peacocks? I've never seen one up close. They jump in a dog's pen? Wow... they are really stupid. I just made a charart cat: What do you think of it? --Rainwhisker 00:45, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I've always wanted a pet..... Goldencloud took me hours to make. :( --Rainwhisker 01:05, 27 August 2009 (UTC) No, no one in my family is allergic. Its just that our house is so small, and theres no room for a pet... but I've waited years, i can wait longer. As for Goldencloud, it took me a long time to get the shading done. :p --Rainwhisker 01:33, 27 August 2009 (UTC) The shading is what makes it look real! --Rainwhisker 01:42, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I never get 100's on math tests... i always get a 99 or a 98 or a 96. --Rainwhisker 12:47, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Yeah, we do algebra. Before school ended in June, we finished up ratios. It was pretty easy. --Rainwhisker 14:33, September 2, 2009 (UTC) School starts next week for me... and now I have to switch classes. --Rainwhisker 13:14, September 4, 2009 (UTC) UK, I believe. Sandy comes from there too. --Rainwhisker 17:57, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Re: Projects and Questions Sounds like a good idea to me. Do you like my new sig, BTW? Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 01:24, 29 August 2009 (UTC) No, it doesn't cost money. I also think we may want to discuss it with the other users. As for the Madly Blooming Princess thing, it's from Vampire Knight. Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 01:35, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm..... Do you like this prophecy? Luck holds more power than you can forsee... I know, I suck. i thought that it'd be nice for your prophecy, it seemed to... straight to it. Sorry if I offended you!!!! I hope I didn't, [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 22:09, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Bramble's Message Hi Cloverfang! I'm sending this to every user as to clear up the confusion about the blanks: Bramble stated, "Sandstar of WarriorsWish, the original owner, told me I could do whatever I wished with those blanks. And I gave Sparrowsong permission to use them on your roleplay wiki." She also said that there is no copyright over the declined blanks. Hope this clears things up! --Rainwhisker 00:12, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Clans Hi Cloverfang: would you like to join one of my Clans? Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 18:01, September 22, 2009 (UTC) hi hey Cloverfang, would you like to join mapleclan101.piczo.com? 23:21, September 22, 2009 (UTC) whoops (Bracken- not signed in) --[[User:Bracken-| ☆Brackenstorm☆ ]]X3 23:32, September 22, 2009 (UTC) nope just post a comment on the join page and you can start Rp ing--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Brackenstorm☆ ]]X3 23:35, September 22, 2009 (UTC) .... so are you going to ?`--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Brackenstorm☆ ]]X3 23:42, September 22, 2009 (UTC) lol kk I'll see you there we're in the (maple forest--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Brackenstorm☆ ]]X3 23:46, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Hi Clover I made you a character art. It's Cloverfang...do you like it? Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 02:22, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Thanks :). And as for your character: sure, you can start out as a kit if you want. Do you want me to just make a random queen to be your mom or something? Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 22:33, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Prophecy Yeah, your one. :) That's cool with me!!!! :D I loves your story summaries... can I read your stories some time? :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 21:26, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Cloverfang Here, Clover! I was bored... and I supported you becoming an admin, so I madey ou a gift! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 20:33, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Lizardcloud Hi Cloverfang! I made you a charart again. It's Lizardcloud from your stories because I kind of like her. Anyway, is this a good picture? Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 21:07, September 26, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome! Can you check out blackmoonwolfpack.wikia.com? Chck out my pup blanks on Rocky Ridge's page! Whaddya think? And your stories are so GOOD!!!!! :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:36, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Hi I was wondering if you'd like to have this charcat that I randomly made. I have no use for him... do I? :-\ Well, here you go! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:44, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Good ta hear! :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']]